Stolen Seasons
by Ladymage Samiko
Summary: Sesshoumaru is a solitary wanderer, aloof from everything and everyone. But his travels are about to be affected by the one thing he can't control: destiny. A series of short scenes focusing on his encounters with the human woman, Higurashi Kagome.
1. I : Solitary Stars

This story is dedicated to my plush rabbit, who has been a loyal and much beloved companion for many years. He also provided the initial inspiration for this series. Many thanks, my friend. Stolen Seasons will be a series of two page independent scenes. It is essentially complete, so you may expect reasonably regular updates as time goes on. Thank you, enjoy, and please, review! --Lm. Samiko

PS--for those seeking info on FFG, etc., please visit my profile.

------------------------------------------------ 

_Stolen Seasons I_   
Lm. Samiko

. 

The night was quiet and cool, with only the slightest of breezes to disturb the silence and carry information to an _inu youkai's_ sensitive nose. Under its influence, Sesshoumaru grew calm, relaxing even as he strode through the dense woodland, his feet following the invisible trails of their own accord as his senses revelled in the peaceful atmosphere. If he could be made to admit such things, Sesshoumaru would have said that such nights pleased him the most. There was nothing to annoy him, nothing to detract from the enjoyment of his own lands, each noise and scent carrying a thousand messages of 'home'.

A single note jarred this quiet symphony, causing the _youkai_ to frown. A human was here, in this place, where humans seldom came. The cringing beasts knew not to disturb the highlands, lest they suffer an unknown and presumably terrifying fate. Sesshoumaru followed the scent of human--human female--upwards to a barren escarpment. A strange place to find a human under any circumstances.

She was sitting upon a rock close to the sheer edge of the rock face, looking out into the distance. He could not see her face, but that was unnecessary. The thick, unbound hair, the distinctive white and forest-green clothing, the slight musk of human overlaid by the sharp, harsh scent of what he would centuries later recognize as chemicals from soap and shampoo. This was the woman--for a woman she had become over the course of several years--who kept company with his brother. His nose wrinkled slightly as the breeze once again carried the almost painful chemicals to him, but this time he noticed, underneath it, the smell of recent tears.

He gave a mental shrug. Here was neither threat nor interest, only a small annoyance at having his solitude broken. Sesshoumaru made to turn and walk away when he caught a glimpse of something the human held in her arms. With a cat-like curiosity, the _youkai_ stalked closer. The purpose of the thing became no clearer.

"Woman." He merely watched as the woman yelped and whirled, nearly dumping herself off the rock. He noticed that instead of releasing the thing, she clutched it closer in her fright. "Woman," he repeated, "why do you hold a false animal in your arms?" She made no attempt to answer, merely gaping at the figure before her. He noted that after the first sharp spike following his words, her scent carried no fear. "I will not repeat myself, woman."

She blinked and seemed to make some attempt to collect herself. "He comforts me," she said simply.

"Foolishness," Sesshoumaru replied, just as simply.

"Well, _excuse_ me for being a measly human being!" she cried out. "What's wrong with having something to love that will never betray you?"

"This." Before her pale senses could even detect his movement, Sesshoumaru snatched the thing from her hands, noting in passing its odd material, and sliced the head from the body with a single claw, dumping the dismembered pieces to the ground. The glassy eyes and thread mouth of the fake bear stared blankly up at the starry sky.

There was silence as the woman walked over and gathered up the head and body of the thing, dusting them off carefully, cradling them against her chest. She seemingly ignored him as she resumed her seat on the rock. When she finally broke the stillness, the sound of her voice, low and mournful, startled the _youkai_.

"You have so much power, Sesshoumaru," she said, "power to destroy, but it is an easy power to obtain. The power to heal, to create... It is so much more difficult. But perhaps, such a thing is beyond a youkai's understanding... or ability. Even with your Tenseiga... You think it useless. And all any of you do is destroy..."

Humans were confidant about innumerable misconceptions; this woman was no exception. And it could not possibly be worth the time and effort it would take to dissuade her of her idiotic notions. It was, perhaps, his consciousness of Tenseiga's warm aura at his side that prompted a final comment before he drifted back into the forest.

"Tenseiga is not useless, woman."

He did not look back and so did not see the wide-eyed stare the woman wore upon her face as she searched for one who was no longer there.


	2. II : The Wind Across the Plain

Thank you for your reviews! I hope this next part proves equally enjoyable. Have fun!

-- Lm. Samiko

_Stolen Seasons II_

"You still carry the false animal." The _Taiyoukai_'s words were a statement, not a question.

"He's called a teddy bear," the woman replied with a sigh. "And yes. I do." She hugged the toy closer, otherwise remaining still. Her hair hid her face from him, but from her posture and her scent, he knew she had no fear of him. Strange, coming from a human. For even with her raw _miko_ powers, the woman was no match for him and she must have been aware of it.

"Even after our last meeting, you still carry it," he remarked. "Is it some sort of magic, that it holds such importance to you?" He could think of few other reasons that the woman, though a human and prone to simple-mindedness, would cling to such an obviously flawed object.

Another sigh, her breath joining the breezes that blew over this eastern plain. "Not in the way you mean, Sesshoumaru. He's a child's toy, really. I suppose I ought to give him up, leave him in my home, give him away. But he holds so many memories... of home, my family, my childhood... He knows all of my secrets. He listens." She smiled slightly. "Sometimes he even gives advice." She sobered quickly, but remained silent for long moments, before adding in a low voice, "And he reminds me that... I am not alone."

"Hn." Sesshoumaru let the slightest hint of derision cross his features. "To require such assurance is simple human weakness. Every living being is born alone and dies alone. That is a fact of life."

"But the time in between birth and death is filled with many moments, Sesshoumaru," the woman pointed out, turning the dark brown light of her eyes upon him. "And humans are not made to be solitary animals." She paused silghtly, as though debating her words. "Neither," she added finally, "are dogs."

"I am _youkai_." A simple statement. A simple fact.

"That doesn't change your essential nature, Sesshoumaru," she contradicted. "I have known too many _youkai_ to believe that."

"It does not," he agreed, "but it gives me the strength and the sense to overcome such petty impulses."

She regarded him solemnly. "If you think the need for companionship is petty, then I truly pity you."

"I pity you," remarked the _youkai_ as he strode past her seated form, "for thinking that it is not."

As he crossed the plain, he heard the faintest whisper of her voice. "Then perhaps I should pity your companions."


	3. III : Stones in Still Waters

Stolen Seasons III  
Lm. Samiko

-

It was strange, he reflected, that the paths of two such unrelated beings continued to cross. This time, she had stumbled across him--quite literally--as he sat against a rock near an slow-moving river. The woman now sat upon a fallen log, nursing bruised shins and scraped palms. He had watched in silence as she pulled out a strange box from the unnaturally yellow pack she carried and further objects from the box to clean and bandage her hands. Strange objects, like everything else belonging to her, but Sesshoumaru had seen too much in his centuries of life to be astonished or even very curious about such things.

His curiosity was reserved for the small 'teddy bear' the woman even now pulled from her pack and held. She rested her chin upon the thing's head. "You know," she said quietly, staring at the flowing water. "I would suspect this was deliberate if I didn't know any better. As it is, I'm beginning to believe that the gods have a perverse sense of humor. Or some really fucked-up plan." He glanced at her, but said nothing. He had nothing to say. After all, who was interested in a human's conception of the gods? But it would appear she was not attempting to stimulate dialogue; the woman continued on. "But I suppose I should be used to such things by now. I always run into people when I'm screwing up. Even after all these years, when I finally know what I'm doing... Company pops up and 'Oh, look, there's Kagome falling flat on her face again!' So why would running into _you_ be any exception? Of _course_ you can't see me when I'm actually doing something useful. No, you have to run into me when I'm sobbing on an effing teddy bear. Typical. Just the thing to revolutionize your view of humanity, watching some pathetic human wallow in loneliness and self-pity." Her eyes became even more distant, as though seeing beyond the surface of the river, beyond the sandy bed below. "I bet..." she began softly after a long silence filled only with the sounds of nature. "I bet Rin-chan never does such stupid things." She sniffled slightly and a tinge of salt-tainted the air. "Listen to me. Still more pathetic, to be jealous of a child."

Sesshoumaru was about to agree with her when several memories presented themselves before his mind's eye. Rin screaming for him, the scent of her tears on the wind as the monk tried to take her with him. The fear behind her eyes that he would leave her behind. And her question later that day... _"Someday, after I'm dead, you won't forget me, will you?"_ Other incidents as she grew, when he caught her looking at him, an unreadable expression in her eyes, hugging her knees to her chest. And she had grown so incredibly quickly, so unlike _youkai_ children. "Tell me, woman," he said finally, "do all humans require such tactile contact?" He gestured idly towards her and the 'teddy bear'.

He watched her jerk slightly and a small, choked sound escaped her before she settled again, this time appearing thoughtful. "I suppose," she said slowly, "that it isn't _strictly_ necessary. A lot of people live without it, after all. But I think that... humans live better when they have something, hopefully some_one_, to love. It gives us purpose, makes us feel that we have a place to belong. And 'tactile contact', as you put, is a very strong part of the way we express that." She turned to face him and blinked, as if noticing his presence for the first time. "But surely... I've known of _youkai_ who loved humans. Haven't you ever... Well, don't bite my head off, but haven't you ever, um... embraced... someone? Anyone?"

"No." Such an answer did not require elaboration, though apparently the woman was expecting a more lengthy reply.

"Oh." She paused for a moment. "Well, I suppose I can understand that." The woman tried to sound cheerful, but there was something wrong in her attitude. "After all," she prattled on, "you _do_ have this 'touch-me-not' kind of aura about you. And the armor doesn't help much either, does it? After all, who wants to get smooshed against metal spikes just when they're feeling affectionate? And I s'pose it's a _youkai_ thing. Or, um, something. And, yeah, I'll shut up now."

Silence was a marvellous thing.

After nearly a half-hour of listening to cicadas, water, and the occasional splash of fish, the woman opened her mouth again. "I suppose I'll be going now." She rose, packing her 'bear' once more into the depths of her sack. "Um, thank you for putting up with my presence. I'm sorry I tripped over you earlier. Um. Good-bye." She had enough manners to remember to bow.

"Woman." She stopped in mid-stride and turned, wobbling slightly as she almost tripped over her own feet.

"Um, yes?"

"Woman, you will procure one of these 'teddy bears' before we meet again. For Rin."

Her eyes widened to an impossible size. Perhaps this hadn't been one of his wisest decisions. "Oh! Um, well, of course," she stammered. "I'll try to find a really nice one. And small, so it'll travel easily." There was a pause and her face softened into an unfamiliar expression. "But you know, Sesshoumaru, she'd probably appreciate _you_ more." With that final sentence, she bit her lip and bolted into the forest proper.

He merely watched her leave. It was no business of hers to know that, over the years, Rin had never once even tried to touch him.

-

----------------------------------------  
Author's Notes

Rin's comment is my translation of a line in ep. 162 - Together Forever with Sesshoumaru. And it has been my observation that whenever the two are together, Rin always maintains a respectful distance from Sesshoumaru. Mind, I haven't seen a number of episodes, but this is what I've gathered. Thanks to those who have already reviewed. -- Lm. S.


	4. IV Autumn Leaves

Stolen Seasons IV - Autumn Leaves  
Lm. Samiko  
.

Leaves were falling with abandon in this forest of the far north; even the air seemed tinted by the riot of flame-colours that covered trees and ground. Just mid-autumn, the scent of death and decay was not yet so far advanced as to be unpleasant. Sesshoumaru stood silently in the center of a small clearing, awaiting the arrival of the human woman. The wind played its fingers through his hair and clothing, the only hint of movement about his person.

He knew when she arrived; like many humans, she was either ignorant or incapable of stealth. She remained at the edge of the clearing for long moments, for what purpose he could not determine. Sesshoumaru turned and faced her, but moved neither forward nor back; he had summoned the woman and it was her part to come to him. But instead of approaching him, she stayed where she was, leaning against a tree. Her eyes sought his and did not waver when their gazes locked, jewel-like amber with warm, earthy brown. There was something different about her; Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed as he considered what it was.

No more than a second passed before he realized what it was. The woman was smiling. It was tentative, threatening to disappear at the turn of a moment, but it was there. And it reached her eyes, filling them with the light and warmth of late spring with its beginning growth and promise of later abundance, its unashamed, unabashed giving of itself.

The tip of an eyebrow quirked almost invisibly. It would seem he was becoming a sentamentalist. Hnh.

"Good evening, Sesshoumaru." The woman finally stepped from the trees, allowing the late afternoon sun to paint her in shades of rich gold. Her voice was low and he was once again struck by her mixture of politesse and impertinent intimacy when she addressed him.

"You have what I require?" It was not in his nature to mince words and unpleasant to exchange more than necessary with a human woman.

Her smile widened. "I would have known better than to come without it. I went back and bought it right after we spoke last time; I didn't know how much time you'd give. I've kept it, expecting you to come for the past several weeks." His eyebrow rose, perceptably this time, and she was quick to take the hint. She swung her pack from her shoulders and rummaged in it, producing her prize with a look of triumph. "Here it is!"

Sesshoumaru blinked at the thing several times, before taking it delicately in his hand. It was not a bear, as he had expected. The woman had brought him--or Rin, rather--a stuffed dog. A strange dog, at that. Heavyset, black and brown, with almost no tail to speak of. He looked back at the woman, whose hand went to her hair in a definite sign of anxiety.

"Um, it's a rottweiler," she began. "A breed that comes from the European lands far to the west. I know you said a teddy bear, but I thought Rin might like something... a little more, um, familiar. And he's dark, so he won't show dirt that easily. I hope she likes him. If she doesn't--or you don't," she added quickly, "I can get something else the next time I go home."

Interesting, that this human woman knew of lands far beyond her own purview, of things of which he himself was not aware. He squeezed the creature lightly, careful of damaging it. It was remarkably soft, made of material he could not identify, but which was definitely not animal in nature. "It is adequate," he replied. "What do you require in return for it?"

She appeared stunned, blinking rapidly several times. "Um, nothing really. It's perfectly all right. It's for Rin-chan, after all. As long as she likes it, I'm fine." He frowned and she babbled on in the same vein for a few moments.

When she silenced, he informed her that, "This Sesshoumaru owes debts to no one."

"Oh!" She bit her lip slightly. "I didn't realize you saw it that way. I should've known. Sorry." The focus of her eyes turned inward; it would seem she went completely inside herself when she thought. A poor habit for one who had spent as many years on the road as she. One needed to be alert, even at the best of times. Particularly at the best of times. "Wow," she mused. "I honestly can't think of anything I'd ask you for. And... asking for money seems so... crude." A human without greed? Did this woman come from a place that bred an entirely different kind of human? Hn.

"I know!" Sesshoumaru was startled as the woman suddenly burst out of her introspection. "How 'bout this? You take the dog back to Rin, see if she likes it. Then, after a bit, you can come back and give me whatever you think it's worth. Or you can bring it back and I'll get a new one or whatever. Deal?"

He rolled the proposal over in his mind for a moment. It was fair; he did not know the value of the thing now and would be able to evaluate it after a short time. And it showed that the woman respected him as a _youkai_ of his word. As she should. "It is acceptable," he replied. He watched as she beamed at him.

"Great!" she exclaimed. "I'll look forward to seeing you again!"

Sesshoumaru had nothing more to say and simply turned around to vanish into the trees.

* * *

. 

Author's Notes

_"her mixture of politesse and impertinent intimacy_": From what I recall, Kagome never addresses Sesshoumaru using an honorific, not even the generic -_san_. Doing so is usually a sign of a close relationship, such as between lovers.

Please press the review button! -- Lm. S.


	5. V The Silence of Snow

_Stolen Seasons V_  
The Silence of Snow

-

Winter. The landscape reduced to blinding whites broken only by shades of brown and grey. A time for sleep and regeneration, a part of nature's cycle that Sesshoumaru was not entirely immune to. While he did not hibernate as other animals and _youkai_ did, his body slowed slightly, redirecting energy inward. He had long since become reconciled to the process, realizing that it was futile, even dangerous to fight it. And so many a winter day was passed in the privacy of the network of caverns that served as home. This one day, however, he would traverse his lands, for he had a debt to repay.

The journey was thankfully short; the woman and her company had crossed his borders, making it an easy task to find them. He settled by the edge of a half-frozen stream and waited. She did not take long to appear, as he had expected. Several canisters dangled from her fingers; she had been sent for water. Her customary white-and-green clothing had been replaced by a somewhat heavier version more suitable for the cold. The darkness of the fabric was a relief from the brilliant glare of sun off snow and ice.

"Sesshoumaru!" she exclaimed. She had taken some time to notice him; only the vibrant red and yellow of his clothing distinguished him from the surroundings.

"Greetings," he replied simply. "I bring your payment, as promised."

She smiled warmly at him. "Thank you. I trust Rin-chan liked her present, then?"

"It has not left her side," he confirmed, unwilling to share any more detail. He felt disconcerted when the woman scrutinized him. "What disturbs you, human?" he finally barked.

"I was about to ask you the same thing," came the quiet answer. The woman walked toward him; he stiffened as she laid her jacket beside him and sat upon it. "Something's wrong, isn't it? Will you tell me?"

"Nothing is wrong, woman."

She shook her head violently. "I don't buy that, Sesshoumaru. I haven't seen much of you, true, but I've seen enough. And I've spent enough time with your brother to recognize that tone and expression." A small growl escaped him and it surprised him to hear her laugh. "And I recognize that one, too. Is it something about the dog? Or are you angry with me? I can't help if I don't know what's wrong."

The effrontery of claiming to be able to read him! And to compare him to that disgraceful bundle of human emotions. "Nothing is wrong, woman," he repeated. "And I have killed others for less presumption. Perhaps I should repay you by not killing you now."

She sighed. "So much alike sometimes. I suppose you two get it from your father. Like two stubborn hedgehogs, both of you. But then..." her voice drifted off, leaving him slightly confused. What in the world was a 'hedgehog'? "Well," she said finally, rising once again to her feet and shaking snow off the thick jacket. "I'll get my water and go, then, if that's what you want." She knelt by the stream, breaking through the thin skin of ice and dipping a container beneath the surface. Completing her task, she turned to face him. "Look," she said frankly, "I can't force you to talk to me and I wouldn't even if I could. But two things before I go. One is that whatever you say to me or anyone else, don't lie to yourself. It'll only backfire on you someday. And you can trust the voice of experience on this one." She laughed ruefully.

"And the second?" Sesshoumaru asked in spite of himself.

She was silent and when she spoke, it was with a barely audible voice. "The second is... if you ever need someone to listen, I'll be here. And I don't betray confidences." She sidestepped away from him then and practically ran into the trees.

After several long moments, Sesshoumaru blinked. Winter must have affected him more than he had realized.

-

--------------------------------

It was a brief meeting, barely ten minutes after the woman had run off, completely forgetting in her ill-mannered fashion the bundle he had come expressly to deliver. As he did not wish to repeat this rigmarole, Sesshoumaru simply followed the woman back to her camp and dropped the bundle in her lap as she sat by the fire. He walked away before his half-brother could do more than growl and put hand to hilt. After all, he had no reason to remain. The debt was repaid; there was nothing else to say.

-

-

Thank you for your reviews thus far! Please, continue to enjoy! --Lm. Samiko


	6. VI : Sakura on the Wind

Stolen Seasons VI  
_Sakura_ on the Wind  
Lm. Samiko

-

Months had passed, flowing by with as much peace as they normally did, which is to say, with very little. Sesshoumaru frowned slightly at the empty sleeve of his _kosode_, which had been spattered with blood from several of Naraku's creatures. It would have to be cleaned. A tiresome, if simple, business, but one he would not delegate. Caring for one's own equipment was a lesson his father had drummed into him in the first year of his training.

A stream no more than a mile distant offered the required water, though the _youkai_ found the _sakura_ trees there almost as annoying as the stains, for the flurry of white and pink petals clung to his hair and clothing. With a slight huff, he removed his _heko obi_, armor, boots, and swords, laying them far enough to be safe from the damp yet within easy reach. The _kosode_ and _juban_ followed, his single hand untying the knots with a dexterity that had taken weeks to master. Freed from the confines of the cloth, Sesshoumaru stretched, reveling in the feel of the cool twilight air against his skin, moving the stump of his arm that it might not forget how to do so. It was not a sight he would allow anyone to see--the sign of his failure, the impairment of his power. He did not often care to face it himself.

Sesshoumaru waded into the ankle-deep water, dipping the stained sleeve underneath the surface. Fortunately, _tsukinowa_ silk cleaned easily. He might be tempted to just throw the thing away otherwise. Removing the cloth from the water, he inspected the fabric for futher stains, then leapt back to the bank, laying it out on the grass to dry. He supposed he could dry it himself, or light a fire in order to do so, but this was an opportunity not to be missed.

He retied his _obi_, tucking his swords into it, too well-trained to leave them behind. His hand reached deep into his fur, pleased at the feel of it, and without warning, he leapt into the air, ricocheting off the trees and into the field beyond. The speed with which he moved, the feel of the air against his face, playing with his hair, the scents of the fast-approaching night, the sound of the wind rushing past him, all served to intoxicate him with feelings and sensations he rarely indulged in.

He knew he had gone far from the stream when he suddenly realized there was an alien scent mixed with those the air brought him. Startled at his oblivion, he came to a complete halt in front of the human woman whose path kept crossing his own. She blinked at him with wide, dark eyes. Fighting to keep his voice even, he informed her, "You will tell no one of this, woman."

"What would I tell them?" she asked, her voice tinged with something he could not place. "That _taiyoukai_ Sesshoumaru lets loose now and again? That he likes to run with the wind? That, every so often, even _he_ wants to feel free?"

Part of her expression was bitterness... and somehow this realization surprised and calmed him. "You know of this," he stated.

A small, ironic smile crossed her face. "Yes. I know it. So many times I've wanted to turn my back, run away from all the difficult things I have to do, go back to the simple, uncomplicated life I had five years ago." She sighed. "But I can't. I have obligations, promises to fulfill. I have friends who rely on me. I escape now and then, but I know I can't keep running. I have to turn back."

"You have honor," Sesshoumaru replied. "This is remarkable in a human."

She laughed, a short, unhappy sound. "Sounds like something you'd say. But I have to admit, the older I get, the more I think I agree with you. Still, I'd point out that I think the same of _youkai_ as well."

"Hnh." Sesshoumaru used the silence that followed to fully take in the woman's appearance. She wore the clothes he had given her to repay the gift of the 'stuffed animal': _kosode_ and _sashinuki_ in wine red _tsukinowa _silk, dark enough to hide stains and provide a modicum of camouflage. The _kosode_ was worn long, to the knee, and tied with a short, simple _heko obi_. Its sleeves, though a full foot in width at the shoulder, tapered to fit beneath a pair of leather bracers, on which his _kamon_ was inlaid in red and white shell. As was prudent, she kept her arrows in the matching case at her side and her bow attached to the odd yellow pack on her back. She seemed to have been wearing them long enough to become comfortable in them and somehow it pleased him that his payment was appreciated. Besides, it marked her as a human with more sense than he would have given her credit for.

"Woman," he remarked suddenly, causing her to blink at him. "You will run with me for a time."

"But I-- How-- Um--" she stuttered. Then, realizing what he meant, she turned a brilliant red.

"You will take hold of my fur," he ordered, amused at her hesitation and embarassment.

"Um, okay..." For a woman who was ordinarily one prone to rushing in where angels feared to tread, she seemed remarkably reluctant to approach him. Eventually, she was where he wished her to be: her hands clutched the fur near his shoulder and one end of it wrapped securely around her ankle, ensuring that should she be stupid enough to release her hold, she would not fall and break her neck. With no further word of warning, he took off, angling away from both the camp he sensed nearby and the stream where he had left his belongings.

A small gasp and a stronger grip was the woman's reaction, followed by a soft "oh." It would appear she knew better than to yelp in a _youkai's_ ear. Sesshoumaru once again lost himself in the pleasure of the moment, immersing himself in the passing of the world around him, nearly forgetting the woman who accompanied him.

Which nearly caused him to falter and fall for the first time in a century when she shifted her grip. Her arms moved to grasp him around his shoulders, her hands locking at a spot low enough not to choke him--a product of long experience, he would later realize. At this moment, he was only conscious of the human warmth at his back and chest, the feel of her breath just below his ear, the feeling of trust and communion that somehow came through that simple human gesture.

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru," she whispered. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." Her arms tightened briefly, then relaxed. Sesshoumaru felt himself adjust to the sensation and continue on, leaping from tree to rock to earth, all probably much faster than anything she had ever experienced. They remained silent for the rest of the journey. The moon would be high over head when he finally returned her to the place he had found her and left, without words, to gather his things and return to his own place among these hills.

-

----- ---- ----- ---- ----- ----- ----- ---  
Author's Notes

-  
_kosode_ - literally 'short sleeves', which describes not only Sesshoumaru's top, but also Sango's kimono.

_juban_ - the under-kimono

_heko obi_ - the long, flowing style of _obi_ that Sesshoumaru favors. I always wonder how on earth he ties the thing with one hand. The _youkai_ is truly skilled.

_tsukinowa silk_ - 'Tsukinowa' literally means 'ring around the moon'. It doesn't really exist; I made up a species of _youkai_ moths that produce easy-to-clean, impossible-to-rip silk. After all, how in the hell else does Sesshoumaru keep that outfit so damn _white_!

_sashinuki_ - the trousers Sesshoumaru (and now Kagome!) wears. Also known as 'nu-bakama'.

_kamon_ - a _samurai's_ heraldic crest. Sesshoumaru's is the three hexagon symbol on his _kosode_.

_"You will take hold of my fur"_ - Jaken has been seen riding this way when Sesshoumaru needs to travel quickly, though he's usually a lot farther away. Funny how the thing seems to expand, ne?

All info on Sesshoumaru's clothing is from http/www.iz2.or.jp/english/fukusyoku/busou/28.htm .

I admit, I used this episode shamelessly to put Kagome into a sensible, if not exactly kosher, outfit and explain how in the hell Sesshoumaru can keep his clothes so damn _clean_. And to point out that he does _not_ wear an effing _haori_ (jacket).


	7. VII : Skipping Stones

I just wanted to say thank you to all of my reviewers; your good words are appreciated. _Stolen Seasons_ will continue, with about 20 scenes in all. I'm hoping to keep up a twice-weekly update schedule, though I shan't have time this week. Look for the next _Seasons_ post on Tues. or Wed. next week. Thank you, enjoy, and please review! --Lm. Samiko 

_- _

_

* * *

_

_Stolen Seasons VII_  
Skipping Stones  
Lm. Samiko

-

-

The small, smooth stone skipped along the surface of the pool, causing it to ripple wildly, though the movement was barely noticible in the darkness of the new moon. Sesshoumaru didn't mind the blackness; he welcomed it. The light revealed far too much. "You come again," he commented quietly to the figure in the shadows.

"What else can I do?" she questioned, moving forward to stand beside him. "We seem to be attracted to the same places, you and I. More so, now that Naraku has given us such a clear path."

"The _hanyou_ is mine."

"I think there are quite a few who would challenge that claim," the woman replied evenly. "He damaged your pride; most of us have suffered the loss of family and friends. Still, I don't think it should be an issue. The point is to bring the bastard down. I don't give a damn who strikes the final blow. But I would like it if you and InuYasha wouldn't waste the chances we get fighting each other for the privilege. Still," she sighed, "I have no illusions that either of you will listen to me."

He eyed her briefly, then returned his gaze to the now-still pool. "Should you not be with that _hanyou_ this night?"

"Eh?" Her surprise seemed geniuine, to be replaced by comprehension. "Oh. No, there's really no reason for me to stick around. He can take care of himself, after all. And, truth be told... it's nights like this that make me feel more alone. He can't accept it, you see, and he retreats into himself. He always has."

"Hn. How is it, woman, that you feel alone amongst your comrades?"

"Same reason you do," she countered. He turned to look at her. "I come from a world so very different from this one. A world without _youkai_ or magic or whatever. I've become trapped between here and there. They're my friends and they try, but they can't ever understand how that feels, not really belonging anywhere. They can never understand what I think or why. Everything from my home is just a novelty to them. Even my opinions and knowledge." It was her turn to eye him. "I think you understand how I feel."

"You presume to understand me, woman?" His eyebrow lifted.

"Not at all. I merely think that you understand how it feels not to be understood." She laughed then, a light sound that skipped over the air like the stone over the water. "It sounds rather muddled, doesn't it?"

"I comprehend your meaning."

"And I think... you understand what it feels like to be alone." Her voice was low; he would not have heard it with ordinary human hearing.

"Yes." Strange, that he felt no compunction over answering this woman's comments. That he knew she would not run to tell tales to the _hanyou_. That she would simply accept whatever he said without judgment.

"I'd..." She hesitated and he wondered what she was going to ask him now. "I'd like someday to hear what your life has been. One day, if you ever don't mind telling. But for now... I'll be your friend, if you'll let me." She moved toward him and he tensed, centuries of training putting him on his guard. The woman moved again, more slowly this time, slipping her hand into his own. She watched him shyly when he did not object or toss her hand away. The truth was--and he had taken her advice to heart not to lie to himself, however much he might fight it--the truth was, he had been craving this touch ever since their last meeting, its open warmth reminscent of the way his mother's fur used to feel... They stood upon the edge of the pool and listened to the silence of the night--which, of course, wasn't really silence at all.


	8. VIII : Heat Stroke I

_Stolen Seasons VIII  
_Heat Stroke I  
Lm. Samiko

-  
-

High summer, the heat and humidity making even a _taiyoukai_ uncomfortable enough to gaze at the sea with longing, though he might not show such things upon his face.

The woman had not appeared yet; a puzzling event. Their meetings had begun to take on a feel of regularity, of purpose, though they were not dictated by any schedule or set meeting place. It was more a pull towards a certain direction, a tugging from behind his breastbone that led him to a certain place for a certain reason. A query and he knew that her experiences matched his own. Something--a Greater Power, perhaps--had bonded them together, for a reason he could not fathom. Certainly, nothing of import occurred; they exchanged a few words at most. Sometimes they said nothing at all, merely watching the world move around them.

Of an instant, the bond pulled him forward physically, almost violently, causing him to stumble a few steps southward before righting himself and taking off in that direction with an inexplicably urgent haste. He scented Kagome before he saw her, heard the sound of battle being engaged before he could reach her. For the merest fraction of a second, something seemed to choke him, but he fought the sensation down and joined the fray. From a corner of his awareness, he could see her alternately standing and running, bow in hand, firing arrows with a calm assurance fueled by adrenaline and built over years of combat. A small smirk graced his features as he ripped the rest of the attacking _youkai_ to tiny chunks of meat. The woman was indeed impressive for one of her kind. She knew her limitations as well, targeting lesser youkai and leaving him the more powerful ones--not that any of them were at all a match for him.

She stood and watched him, panting, once the skirmish was over. "Thank you for your help, Sesshoumaru," she said. He was about to reply when she continued, "I didn't really _need_ it, you understand, but I appreciate it." Sesshoumaru merely glared at her, outraged. She began to giggle, a sound he had never heard from her before. "Oh, you should see your face! I _do_ appreciate it, though, really. I would've taken a bit longer and then I would have been more late than I already was, wouldn't I?" She cocked her head to one side and grinned.

"You might have ended up dead, woman. Then you would not have been able to come to me at all."

She sobered. "You're right. As usual. But I've spent more than enough time being weak and scared and hiding in a corner, Sesshoumaru. I don't want to feel frightened and helpless any more. And I can take care of myself up to a point. Besides, 'To die with your intention unrealised is to die uselessly.' I don't intend to do either. But I do think we work rather well together, don't you?" She smiled again and began to pick her way through the bits of dead youkai to where he stood. "'Great and small go together,' _ne_?"

He blinked at her. "You know the sayings of _bushido_."

"A bit," she admitted. "Not a lot. I only started reading things a few years back. I don't really think it's my calling, since I'm really a _miko_ and healer, but I thought it was a good idea to know it."

"Hn."

She looked at him critically and frowned, which he replied to with a raised eyebrow. "Your sleeves have little bits of _youkai_ on them," she commented. "So do your _sashinuki_, for that matter." He examined his clothing to discover that she was correct. His lip curled slightly. "And mine," she added ruefully, "aren't much better. I think a swim is called for."

"A swim, woman?"

"A swim," she said firmly. "Don't pretend you aren't as dirty and hot and sweaty as I am, Sesshoumaru, even if you don't look it. You want to bathe as much as I do. I'll put a _kekkai_ around your stuff, if you're worried about it. And my _kekkai_ are strong enough to stand up to anyone except you at this point." Her expression betrayed a great deal of pride in this achievement.

"Very well," he agreed after a moment's contemplation. "A swim would be most pleasing in this heat. But let us remove ourselves to someplace less... messy." She glanced at the piles of entrails that were beginning to rot in the sun, shuddered, and agreed.

-

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --   
Author's Notes

_ -  
bushido_ - The Way of the Warrior. Devoting one's self entirely to the ideals of swordsmanship, honour, _giri_, etc. was meant to bring enlightenment. This was meant to be the ideal for the _samurai_ and, one can well imagine, Sesshoumaru himself. Kagome's quotations are from A Book of Five Rings by Musashi Miyamoto.

_kekkai_ - a mystical barrier

-

Next up: Heat Stroke II and blatant fanservice. Thanks for the reviews, everyone! Hope you enjoyed.


	9. IX : Heat Stroke II

Sorry for the long wait, my readers. I got caught up in a number of things and lost the time and the willingness to post. Hopefully, I'll do better in the weeks to come. Please read, enjoy, and review! - Lm. Samiko 

- 

----------------------------- 

_Stolen Seasons IX_   
Heat Stroke II   
Lm. Samiko 

- 

- 

It was quite pleasant, Sesshoumaru admitted to himself. He had learned to swim as a small child but had not swum since, generally considering water something to be evaluated, drunk, or ignored as the occasion demanded. But the gentle resistance against his strong, even strokes felt good, as did the caress of the water against his skin. The occasional educational kick to the native predators was not an unwelcome diversion, either. 

The woman chose a less active form of sea-bathing, swimming out a short distance and floating on her back, her hair fanning out around her, completely oblivious to everything--including the predators he discouraged. She was fortunate he was here to do so. Sesshoumaru took up a position near her, treading water easily as he pushed the hair from his face. "You should return," he commented. 

A loud sigh escaped her. "I know. It's just so peaceful out here. No yelling, no fighting..." A grin formed on her features. "And a big, strong _youkai_ to chase away the nasty critters." He blinked at her, feeling rather non-plussed. "Yes, I noticed. And thank you, Sesshoumaru. I appreciate your company. And your... ability to simply _be_ there. With me, for me, whatever. I don't have many friends I can be silent with." 

"Hn." 

She laughed. Laughed! At him! "I swear, if you were a normal boy, you'd be blushing right now!" she teased. "But I'm glad you aren't. Still, you can't pretend you don't have any emotions anymore. Not to me you can't." 

"Tch'. Emotions are useless things. They merely interfere with what must be done." 

At that, she shifted in the water, hauling herself upright to tread water as he did. Facing him, her dark eyes locked with his own, she asked, "What happened, Sesshoumaru? What happened to make you think this way?" 

For the briefest of moments, he considered answering her question. But his history was none of her affair. Whatever this bond was that had formed between them, it did not require that he divulge the details of his life. "Take hold of my fur," he said simply. "We have drifted quite far from shore." 

"I _can_ swim on my own," she remarked tartly even as she moved to obey him. He had found that he quite liked her touch, finding it soothing. She did not grip too tightly, as Jaken often did, nor did she reach too far into the fur to take hold of the sensitive core of bone and muscle. Making sure she was properly settled, he began the journey back to shore, angling for the small stream they had found to clean their clothes in. 

He could feel her eyes on him as he emerged from the water onto land, hear the rapidity of her breathing and her heartbeat. Even as his eyebrows drew together in puzzlement, he preened a little, like any male under a female's admiring gaze. He shook the water from his fur, as any dog would do, pleased at its thick, heavy length and pristine color, before accepting the thick cloth the woman called a 'towel'. He was also vain of the delicate indigo stripes on his wrists and face, warning signs to others of his poison. Having finished drying his torso, he turned his attention to his buttocks and legs, frowning slightly at the damp feel of his _fundoshi_ now that he was out of the water. Nothing for it but to let it dry in the sun. Finishing this area, he finally bent to reach the sets of stripes on his ankles, another point of vanity. 

The sound of a yelp followed by a splash caught his attention again. The woman had slipped upon the rocks of the streambed, landing upon her backside and, for some reason, blushing a brilliant shade of crimson. He raised an eyebrow. Was she truly so clumsy? Remaining wordless, he offered a hand to help her up, which she accepted though she refused to meet his eyes. She dressed quickly after her stumble, the flush never quite leaving her face. Sesshoumaru watched her closely to determine if she was injured, but she seemed quite unharmed, save for what would probably become bruises, if the way she kept rubbing her buttocks and grumbling was any indication. Such things must truly be uncomfortable for humans, who took far longer to heal than _youkai_. But that was her affair. 

Still, it would do no harm to follow her back to her comrades and ensure she returned safely. 

- 

- 

-------------------------------------- 

Author's Notes 

- 

_fundoshi_ - traditional Japanese underwear. Once described as "a glorified thong," a wide strip of cloth attached to a waistband is pulled from back to front between the legs and the end left apron-like in front. Alternatively, it can be tidily twisted and tucked in, as shown here: http/en. Either way, Sesshoumaru is perfectly welcome to wander by in one. ;-P 


	10. X : Falling Water

Stolen Seasons X  
_Falling Water_  
Lm. Samiko

-

Rain. Sesshoumaru glared at the sheets of water from the shelter of a cave carved deep in this southern mountain. Rain was an annoyance, insofar as he was concerned. While it did not hinder his travel, rain would lay any scent he was following, leaving only those of vegetation and water. Its sound also played tricks with his hearing, deceiving his perception of others' movements. There was little he could do until it stopped and the wind brought hints of his prey.

Wait... His senses were far superior, even in this weather, and they told him that something was approaching. Several. At speed. At least one _youkai_. No, _hanyou_. Inu Yasha. Complete with his collection of motley refugees. Including Kagome.

The encounter proceeded rather as he expected, the humans, _kitsune_, and idiot retreating into a far area of the cave. Inu Yasha attempted his usual antics, restrained only by the rosary leash the woman had around his neck. Amusingly apropos. She had to do it several times before she was able to return alone to the cave mouth, where Sesshoumaru leaned against the wall, staring out into the rain.

"I'll have a lot of explaining to do," she commented, standing beside him.

He raised a single eyebrow. "Why explain anything? If they are your comrades, they should trust your actions."

She smiled slightly. "Normally, my actions are a little more comprehensible. Being on speaking terms with you isn't, from their point of view. But I don't mind. I should've told them a long time ago instead of making excuses. I think it's just a matter of figuring out what I should say."

"And what will you tell them?" The tiniest of twitches at the corner of his mouth were the only indications of a smile.

"The truth," she shot back. "But don't worry, I'll wait until you're gone so you don't have to deal with Inu Yasha."

"That is most considerate of you," he replied, again fighting down the twitch. "I would hate for the idiot to bring the roof crashing down on all of us; I have no wish to forsake shelter in favor of cold, wet weather."

"He would, too," she agreed with a grin. "It wouldn't matter so much if I were home. Strange, how much I love rainy days there. Not so strange, I guess. At home, I don't have to worry about finding a place to sleep or dry clothes or catching pneumonia. I can just enjoy it."

Sesshoumaru glanced at her, watching her watch the raindrops fall, hearing her quiet breathing as she listened to its sound against the rock face. He hesitated, then added in a low voice that he was certain that his half-brother wouldn't hear, "My mother... She loved the rain as well." He could feel her entire body change at that. Her head whipped around to face him squarely. A sharp intake of breath. Wide eyes. A tension that told him she wanted to move but daren't. "She said she had been born in it. When I was young, about the age of the kitsune child, she would take me out to 'dance between the raindrops.'" He shrugged slightly. "But in the end, rain is simply water and only serves to dampen the senses."

"What happened, Sesshoumaru?" It was useless to pretend he did not know what she meant, just as it was useless not to admit to the reason why he was saying anything at all.

"The rain isn't for dancing, woman. It is for running away from your responsibilities without leaving a trace."

-

----------------------------  
Author's Notes

There really aren't any today for the story itself. I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far. Your appreciation is encouraging. And to apologize for the long hiatus. There were two factors that went into this. One is RL. I've been busy with my studies and uninclined to take the time to format each chapter three times over (for my site, & single spark). Also, A Single Spark had a big hiccup. The past few weeks have been devoted to reposting Seasons and catching up to this point. So, I hope you'll forgive the wait. As summer vacation looms, I should become more regular with the updates.

Finally, I'd like to encourage anyone who enjoys this story to read my "Of Moonlight and Honor", which features our beloved Sesshou with an original char. And no, she's neither a MarySue nor a self-insert.


	11. XI: Crimson in the Darkness

Stolen Seasons XI  
_Crimson in the Darkness_  
Lm. Samiko

-

Near complete darkness masked the nakedness of the trees, the new moon hiding as though terrified of the death of another year. At a time when humans gave thanks for bountiful harvests, nature lived in trepidation. What would survive and what would die before the coming of spring? To Sesshoumaru, the tension was almost palpable, though it did not affect him. He would survive; it was not a question. The woman seemed to have felt it as she journeyed to meet him, her fear palpable from a distance. Once she reached him, however, she seemed content to lie along the ground near his feet, staring up at the stars. Her breath exhaled in a sigh, ending a long silence. "Why do you hate humans so much, Sesshoumaru?" she asked. Her voice sounded lonely in the dark.

"I do not," he informed her. "To hate them would require me to waste my time thinking of them. I merely disregard them as you disregard the ants beneath your feet--of no consequence unless they present themselves in my way. Even then, they are merely a minor nuisance."

"Oh." She did not look at him. "Why do you 'waste your time' with me, then?" Her words took on the timbre of a lost child. "Why do you waste your time with Rin?"

Silence. It was a question he had refused to ask himself, merely following his inclination--his instinct. "Sesshoumaru?" She sounded fearful now, perhaps thinking that he had left her alone in the dark. Something he could no longer do.

"You--and Rin--were both placed in my path," he said finally. "I wish to know why. It serves no purpose to abandon or kill you until I know." 'Why' was a question he rarely permitted himself to ask. The world simply was the way it was, to be accepted and then either manipulated or forced into the shape he desired.

"Perhaps..." she began hesitantly, "perhaps you need us. Or perhaps... we need you."

"Hnh. Why would I need two humans?"

Her gaze turned inward again. "I think..." she began slowly. "I think you've been hurt in the past. Emotionally, I mean. I can only guess how. But I know there's a reason your father gave you Tenseiga, a reason you don't allow yourself to feel. He wanted _two_ strong sons, Sesshoumaru. And he knew enough to realize that denying part of yourself will only weaken you, no matter what you believe. And..." Her eyes lifted to look uncertainly in his direction, reflecting what little light there was. "And I would never, _never_ hurt you, never betray you, Sesshoumaru."

"Both you and Rin will leave someday. By your deaths, if nothing else."

She shook her head violently. "I said I won't and I won't. I can't promise not to die; I know that. But I swear to you..." Her voice thickened and faltered. "I swear to you, Sesshoumaru, _Taiyoukai_ of the Western Lands, that I will _never_ leave you alone. My spirit will always be with you. If nothing else, my reincarnation will find you. Until the end of time, Sesshoumaru. For as long as you need me."

"Pretty words, woman. In the end, pretty words are nothing more than perfume on the wind. Easily dispensed, easily dispersed. I need no such promises." A hitch so slight he assumed she would not notice. "I need no such sops to my"--and here he sneered--"_feelings_."

The woman shot bolt upright. "So I am to trust your word, but you won't trust mine! You, you... arrogant, self-absorbed, terrified bastard!"

"'Terrified'?" A dangerous edge tinged his echo of her words.

"Yes, I said terrified! You are so fucking scared of feeling _anything_ that you run like a damned rabbit from it! You hide yourself in whatever little corner of your psyche 'cause you can't deal with the possibility that you might be hurt!"

Sesshoumaru's hand curled into a fist in his lap. "This Sesshoumaru fears nothing, _human_," he spat.

"Bullshit!" she shot back at him. "You are _so_ damn full of it! Just admit it! Just fucking admit it! Or," she sneered, rivaling him at his best, "are you too _weak_ to look yourself full in the face?"

He had her pushed against a tree before she even realized he'd moved. "Do not presume too much upon the goodwill of this Sesshoumaru," he growled, his hand at her throat, holding her inches above the ground. "I am one of the strongest _youkai_ alive. I fear nothing. You remain alive only at my sufferance, _woman_."

She gripped the fist at her throat, trying to alleviate the pressure, but he realized with surprise that no fear emanated from her even as she choked for air. He released her with the same speed he picked her up, dumping her body to the ground. She coughed harshly, a dry, hoarse rattle that repeated when she spoke.

"You fear yourself, Sesshoumaru," she rasped, gazing up at him. "You fear your past. All you've done is prove it to me." The woman picked herself up, slowly coming to her feet. He watched her approach, even now reverting to his usual stoic demeanor. She would not see what occured beneath the surface. "I can't help you with that unless you let me. I thought you... I thought you were beginning to trust me." She sighed and he felt the movement of air. Then his brows knit in puzzlement as the air continued to move, swirling ever so slightly around the slender woman, rustling the silk of her clothes, playing through her thick, dark hair. Sesshoumaru watched warily as a glow surrounded her even as she reached for an arrow at her hip.

His mind questioned but did not object when she reached out a hand to pull his out in front of him and open, palm upward. That she might use her power to harm him did not even cross his mind now, though it would make no difference to him if she tried. Sesshoumaru merely watched as she cut open her own palm with the tiny blade of the arrow, letting the drops fall into his palm. The liquid was warm and... soothing. It did not excite the bloodlust in his nature; it wrapped him in a feeling that he had no name for, a feeling that did not dissipate as her magic coalesced, forcing the blood to harden into a jewel-like stone whose curves fit exactly the shape of his hand.

When he looked up from the entrancing stone, he met a pair of dark, serious eyes. "Wherever, whatever I am, Sesshoumaru, that stone will lead you to me. Whenever you need me. Use it as you wish." She turned, walking away from him and not looking back.


	12. XII: Sleeping in Winter's Silence

Stolen Seasons XII  
_Sleeping in Winter's Silence_  
Lm. Samiko

-

Winter came yet again, this time with powerful winds and over-thick blankets of snow. Nature's creatures, Sesshoumaru included, felt the pull of winter sleep even more inexorably, such that the _taiyoukai_ did not bother to fight the instinct that drew him to his mountains much sooner than he was accustomed to doing.

Rin had long since accustomed herself to the cycles and habits of her Sesshoumaru-sama and slowed down--just a little--herself. Still, having boundless energy in an _inu youkai's_ den, which is large enough to fit a pack of full-sized _inu youkai_ without them running into one another for a week, is no great hardship.

Sesshoumaru himself, however, was more inclined to spend his time in meditation and Rin was under strict instructions never to approach him in his closed chambers. This did not prevent her from spending hours outside his door, waiting for his reappearance and wondering what exactly he was doing from moment to moment. She used the time to talk to Shin-_chan_, the fierce-looking black toy dog Sesshoumaru-_sama_ had brought back one time. She had named him after her older brother, who had always protected her. He always said that if he died, he would come back as a big, fierce dog to look after her. After all, even peasants could find a way to keep a dog. And who knew? Maybe his soul did rest inside this dog, keeping a watch over Rin-_chan_ just as Sesshoumaru-_sama_ did.

Within the elaborately appointed chamber on the other side of the door, Sesshoumaru knelt, not in meditation but in contemplation. A small red stone played its light over his fingers as he watched it in bemusement.

A blood stone. Freely given by a _miko_ of substantial power--for a human. A promise bound by unbreakable, irreversable magics.

It still fit the palm of his hand, matching even the tiniest ridges and irregularities there. It still warmed him, with a feeling that was beginning to tug at the farthest corners of his memory. Corners that he did not wish disturbed. And yet... he did not wish to let the stone go. He did not leave it in the gold-chased, ebony box that was the proper home for such a valuable--and unneeded--object.

Had she known the full effects of such magic? It was unlikely. She never did. Such a stone as this served not only as a tracking tool across the boundaries of life and death, it could be used to call its maker--even against his or her will--to its location. If destroyed, it would inflict near-fatal harm. She must have given it thoughtlessly, with the heedlessness that humans were known for. If he wished, he could use it to destroy her and remove her from his path.

But he could not bring himself to betray her trust. And this troubled him, for never before had anything human, much less their 'trust' or 'honor', meant anything to him.

_...whatever you say to me or anyone else, don't lie to yourself._

Untrue and he could not deny it. He would not be so weak that he could not see himself for what he was. There was the one woman, in those years before, after the encounter with the _hanyou_ that had cost him his arm... and again some time later... He had found in her loyalty and fidelity--and _giri_--beyond anything he believed a human--or _youkai_--capable of. And her music, which had soared through the air and become a distinct memory within the pain as his arm healed... That was the first time.

And then Rin had come to him.

Yes, he would look himself in the face and acknowledge what he found there.

And he would keep the stone that glowed warmly in his hand and hold the woman-child to her promise.

After all, he knew she had meant--and would honor--every word of it.

-

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --  
Author's Notes

In spite of my best stylistic intentions, Rin's managed to sneak herself into this scene. Maybe she got past hibernating Sesshou's guard. In any case, in ep. 162, Rin speaks of her family: "tou-san, kaa-san, nii-san-tachi..." which tells us that she had at least one older brother (nii-san) and, if my understanding of the usage is right, more than one older sibling(-tachi).

_giri_ is one of those words that is hard to translate exactly. It's meaning is somewhere in the realm of 'duty', 'honour', 'what is expected/right'.

The woman Sesshou thinks of is Sara-hime from ep. 133/4, "The Woman Who Loved Sesshoumaru".


	13. XII: Reflections in the Stone

Stolen Seasons XIII  
_Reflections in the Stone_  
Lm. Samiko

-

Winter's ending, snows' melting. A restless prince pacing the chambers of his home, eager as a pup for the time to continue his journey. A restless prince old enough and wise enough to wait for the proper moment. He had spent the winter in contemplation--both in meditation and _kata_. It had not been... pleasant. It never is, to look into one's heart and truly acknowledge what one finds there.

Rin had proved a welcome diversion to these exercises, filling empty spaces in his days with warmth and laughter. And doing so with a giving heart. She was no longer a mere amusement to him, an experiment, a possession, and he had forced himself to admit that she never had been. She captivated him; she held a piece of his heart in her hands. In exchange, Sesshoumaru realized with no little astonishment, for nearly the whole of her own.

She would never leave him. She would guard whatever he gave her with her life.

Nor would he ever abandon her. He would guard her until the thief, Time, stole her from him; he would even fight Time if such a feat was possible.

It was time, now, to come to terms with another piece of his life. With a calm mind and a beating heart, Sesshoumaru opened the box with the bloodstone. Fitting it to his palm, he looked deep within its heart, to discover how the woman-child had fared over the long winter months.

A flood of images poured forth, flickering with the rapidity of hummingbird's wings. In several, he saw the inhumanly beautiful profile of the undead _miko_, walking calmly through a forest to the south. Another set displayed Rin, playing with her toy outside the door of his rooms, a habit of hers this winter. A third showed the human woman in an environment entirely unlike anything he had seen before.

Concentration allowed him to focus on these last images, which eventually resolved into a coherent vision. The woman was dressed in the clothes she had previously worn: a dark green jacket and skirt that fit close to her body, a white shirt beneath, an odd string around her neck tied in a bow, and a green hat that was no more than a simple cylinder a few inches high. He recalled that he had never seen her wear the hat. It probably fell off at the first movement more violent than the shallow bows she was currently performing. People dressed in similarly odd clothes passed her singly and in groups through two metal doors on either side of her. None responded to her bows or her smiles and words he could not hear.

With deliberate care, he placed the bloodstone back in its box. Was this where she came from, this strange woman with her odd habits and speech? He considered himself a well-traveled _youkai_; could this then be a place even farther from the islands than the _gaijin_ lands? Or was it perhaps another plane of existence, where she was a servant to beings higher than herself who had directed her to this place and time? If her appearances were at the behest of the gods, that might explain much. But how was it, then, that the bloodstone should show three very different women? Were they somehow related, then? But how? Had blood been shared between the three in some fashion? He had never paid much attention to _miko_ practices, save for methods that might be used against him. It might very well be that their healing could involve blood magic in its most extreme forms. Or there was a different kind of magic here altogether, that had no relation to human magic as he was familiar with it. However this was possible, it meant that time for introspection was over. When the snows cleared, he would discover the truth.

-

-

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --  
Author's Notes

Sorry to take so long; real life got in the way again. Just a point: I gave Kagome the job I did because of the way the Japanese school system works. Getting into the right high school and the right college is _very_ important and depends on one's ability to pass the entrance exams (and probably one's familial influence, but we'll pretend not). This is why so many school stories have characters going to cram schools. Given Kagome's situation, the likelihood of her passing these exams is minimal, so she went into a low-level job instead of being in college or something 'better'.   
And yes, there are women in department stores whose job is to bow and welcome people going into the elevators.


	14. XIV: The Unfurling of Leaves

Stolen Seasons XIV  
_The Unfurling of Leaves_  
Lm. Samiko

-

The green of spring had barely begun to show itself from beneath the dead browns and greys of the preceding year. A knife-like chill remained after sundown, even now as a snow-white _youkai_ sought his prey.

She was to be found alongside an old, seemingly abandoned well, her effects on the ground beside her as she merely waited. For him? He was doubtful; there was nothing that would alert her to his intentions, not even that odd, unworldly call that bound them both. Still, she did not seemed surprised to see him.

"Sesshoumaru," she greeted him, a smile covering her face.

"You have much to tell me, woman," he said bluntly, standing a mere foot away from her.

"I do?" she blinked owlishly at him. "What do you want to know? If there's a lot, we could go down to the hot spring; it's a lot more comfortable down there. It's also a good idea if you don't want Inu Yasha poking his nose into things. He's due to be here in a bit."

He nodded curtly; the last thing he wished to deal with now was his half-witted sibling. The woman looked slightly startled when he wound his fur around her and leapt into the trees, but she was accustomed to him now and made no fuss. He set her down with precision and stood before her.

"You are not of this world," he stated. He would not demean himself by asking questions; she should know what he meant.

She blinked at him for a brief moment before comprehension entered her expression. "Oh. Um. Yes and no." She glanced at him and hastened to explain. "I _am_ of this world; I live near here, actually. But I come from five hundred years in the future, when all of this land has become a great city. It'll be called Tokyo and it's the capital of Japan.

"Many things will have changed by then," she continued, her voice becoming dreamy, her eyes focusing on things far distant, unknowable even to his eyes. "Humans will have become dominant; _youkai_ are not to be found and are considered obsolete myths. We have learned to build towers that reach to the heavens and ships that sail the skies and beyond. But there are things that never seem to change, Sesshoumaru. We can do so much and have so much. And still there is poverty, hunger. Men perfect ways of killing, inflicting pain not on hundreds or thousands but tens, hundreds of thousands. They grab power like a toy and hold on to it like spoiled children, willing to risk not only millions of human lives, but the every living thing on the planet to keep it in their hands. I sometimes wonder why I try. Why I fight Naraku when there are human monsters so much worse in my own time. Monsters I can't do anything about. Sometimes I think I could just hand him the damned jewel and nothing would really change."

She turned to him, her smile slightly bitter. "Sorry," she told him. "You wanted the simple answer, not just me blathering on like an idiot. So I'm from the future, nowhere terribly special, and all I am is a simple human girl who's not good for much."

"You face your destiny with dignity," he replied quietly. "You accept the burdens that have been placed upon your shoulders. You seek to better yourself. You act with _giri_. That is more than most of your kind ever even think to achieve."

He watched her eyes fill with warmth and her smile lose the bitter edge that tainted it. She placed a hand on his arm. "Thank you."

"It can be..." he began, then hesitated. It was still a difficult thing to say; a winter's meditation did not change that. "...galling," he continued, "to realize there are things that one cannot do. I cannot imagine what that feeling must be like for a human, who must contend with such a limited life span and has such a small hope of achievement."

"I suppose that's why we have children," she mused. "To pass on our hopes to the next generation, that they may do what we could not, make better what we have tried to improve."

"Is this something you wish for?" he asked, suddenly curious. What sort of offspring would this woman have? Would they have her fire? Or would they lapse into the customary dross of humanity?

He found her expression amusing, the gaping mouth combined with wide eyes and reddened face. The mouth opened and closed a few times before she regained a modicum of her composure. "I--" she stuttered, and a slight smile, almost invisible, came to his face. "I ought to go," she finished hurriedly. "Inu Yasha is probably tearing the forest apart looking for me." With that, she turned and ran.

She was an amusing creature, he thought. It was true--he could hear the family idiot a mile or two distant--but he was no gullible pup to believe such an excuse. Well, she had answered one of his questions and given him much to consider. The rest of his questions could wait until their next encounter. He would, however, make it soon.

-  
-

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --- - --- - - - --- -- --- - -  
Author's Notes

.  
_giri_ - another hard word to translate adequately. _Giri_ means something along the lines of samurai honour, which is acting righteously and with utmost obedience and duty to one's lord/obligations. It's one of those words you just have to keep running into to really understand.

Another note: It will be at least a week before I can post again. AX is this weekend and then I have to move house. And then I have to set up new ISP, etc. Just to warn you.

And yet another note: Some reviewers have been asking for longer chapters. The short answer is: no. The longer answer is that these short, two-page scenes (give or take) were a deliberate stylistic choice. Call it a writing exercise if you like. But it was a choice made to give the story its tone/feel. For that matter, I was annoyed at myself that '_Heat Stroke_' was two directly connected scenes. Anyway, the story itself is already written; it just needs formatting. So please understand that there will not be longer chapters. That said, I'd like to thank _all_ reviewers for their input and am pleased at your enjoyment.


	15. XV: The Curling of Vines

Stolen Seasons XV  
_The Curling of Vines  
_Lm. Samiko

-

-

"You took everything very calmly yesterday." She stood before him again, her posture relaxed, her expression perplexed. "I mean, even for a _Taiyoukai,_ time travel _can't_ be on the list of ordinary happenings."

"For this _Taiyoukai_, conversing with a human is 'not on the list of ordinary happenings'," he replied calmly, noting her annoyance in the thinning of her lips, "but I concede your point. I admit that the possibility of time travel had not occurred to me, but the... singularity... of your situation was known to me, for I have looked upon you through your bloodstone."

"Oh!" She was startled; her eyes blinked rapidly in the moonlight. "I had no idea... that that was possible. I just... felt that it was the right thing to do at the time."

Sesshoumaru nodded regally. "It is my thought that there is a greater force at work here. Do you know why you were brought to this time and place?"

The woman appeared thoughtful and took the opportunity to sit cross-legged upon the ground. "I've never been sure," she admitted. "Not really. I mean, it's not like I heard a voice from above saying, 'Kagome, you must do this.' or anything. And the _Shikon no Tama_ would never have been shattered if I hadn't been dragged here anyway. I guess I've assumed it's to right the things Naraku's destroyed--as much as I can--and destroy Naraku. But I wonder--why me? Why is someone from so far in the future needed? Wouldn't an earlier reincarnation be more appropriate? Until I came here, I couldn't tell one end of an arrow from the other, much less do magic or recognize a _youkai_."

"The gods shape tools suitable for their purposes," Sesshoumaru remarked mildly. She could not know that behind the calm expression, his mind raced, calculating the possibilities and ramifications of her words. That she could travel through time, returning to the same place again and again was certainly through divine guidance, if not direct intervention.

"Well, I wish they could've 'shaped' a little more before they just dumped me here," she grumbled. "I spent _years_ feeling like a useless idiot."

"I think you have mistaken yourself for Inu Yasha."

Her eyes flew to his face. "Was that a joke?" she demanded. "Did you, Sesshoumaru, Prince of the Stone Face, just make a joke?" He eyed her as she came up to him, inspecting every inch of his face. "You still aren't smiling, but I'd _swear_ you just made a joke."

A pale eyebrow lifted. "Do you mock me, woman?"

"Who, me?" she replied in exaggeratedly innocent tones. "Me? Mock you? Never!" She was smiling broadly. It suited her face well, giving it life. It dimmed slightly, but remained. "All that aside, it would be nice if you called me by my name. 'Woman' is an improvement over a lot of things, but I'd feel better if you called me 'Kagome.' 'Higurashi' if you want to keep that formal edge, but I'm more used to Kagome. Higurashi is what the people at work call me."

At work? Ah, yes, the place where she stood in front of those strange doors and bowed. He would question her on such things later. However, right now... "Very well, Kagome-_san_." He had few problems with such informality; she had earned a place in his thoughts and regard. And she was beaming at him again. "I would wish to question you on something else I observed in your bloodstone. I was able to observe not only you, but the dead _miko_ and Rin, as well."

"Rin?" She appeared shocked and was not one to feign her reaction. At least, not with any success. "That's-- no, I don't want to say impossible," she muttered. "It isn't impossible, I guess, but I'm... dumbfounded." She had returned to her seat on the ground and gazed up at him. "I had no idea... Well, Kikyo's easy to explain. She was the, um, former owner of my soul. When she was resurrected, she stole a piece of it from me to live. I haven't been able to get it back 'cause of Inu Yasha." She shrugged. "I've more or less gotten used to the idea by now. But she hates me 'cause I have the rest of 'her' soul. Rin, now..." She looked thoughtful. "I guess Rin could be the reincarnation after Kikyo. I mean, the woman was pretty definitely dead when Rin was born."

"It is possible," Sesshoumaru mused. Was there something about this soul that bound its destiny to him? Or, if one considered the dead _miko_, to his clan? "Rin's nature, I believe, does not oppose yours, though I can think of no other so dissimilar as the dead _miko_."

"I don't know." The woman--Kagome--stretched out along the ground at his feet. "I mean, yes, she's certainly different dead, but all she was brought back with was the anger and betrayal she felt just before she died. But before... She had a hard life back then. I think that all of the responsibilities and burdens she was made to bear never allowed her to be who she should've been. But that's just guessing. I wasn't there. Anyhow, I'm surprised. If Rin is one of the incarnations of this soul, then I would've thought Kikyo'd be all over her like white on rice. She hasn't tried anything, has she?"

Her anxious tone was lost on him as a growl escaped his throat. As it was, he only saw her eyes widen and her scramble to her feet. Though he didn't change his hard expression, he felt a bit shamed for frightening her. But wait... There was no fear in her scent. He shifted his gaze to look directly at her. Kagome's white-knuckled hand clutched her bowcase.

"If Kikyo tries anything, I'll kill her," she declared, her tone grim. "She can try anything she likes with _me_, but she'll be as dead as I can make her if she messes with Rin. My word on that, Sesshoumaru."

Looking at her now, one might almost believe her a _youkai_.

-

-

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --  
Author's Notes  
-

Why is Rin one of the soul-descendents? In the ep. where she goes to find Jinenji, he makes a comment that her soul/aura/whatever (it's been a while) shines like Kagome's. Otherwise, I did it because I felt like it. And it ties things together a little more tightly. And _mille pardons_ for the wait; I've been cut off from the cyber-world since my last update. Only a few more chapters to go! o.O


	16. XVI: Cicadas Singing

Stolen Seasons XVI  
_Cicadas Singing_  
Lm. Samiko

-  
-

Cicadas provided a constant source of background noise, masking the tiny sounds of movement that signaled the presence of a human woman and a _youkai_. The green of the trees was so brilliant that they coloured the moonlight filtering through them, but they could not mask the extreme whiteness of the woman's face, nor could the shifting shadows hide the shaking of her hands.

"It's here," she said simply, her eyes focused on the moon rather than her companion. "After all these years... Somehow, I never thought it would end. I still don't believe it, really, but I can't deny the feeling, the _certainty_, that tomorrow will be the end of it all." Sesshoumaru merely watched her, silently, listening to her continue to speak. He knew the truth of what she said; he, too, felt the aura of finality as they prepared to confront Naraku. It would be the last time, for good or ill, that they would face him. It would be finished.

As with any night before a battle, the warriors checked and cared for their equipment. Even InuYasha had asked Toutousai to make sure the Tessaiga was in perfect shape. He himself had inspected Tenseiga and Toukijin as well as his armor, which he had left in Jaken's care. He would not abandon his swords, but the armor was safe enough and he had not wished to be burdened with it. These chores bore heaviest on Kagome, for she could only check her bow and arrows and was left with little else to do while her companions checked and rechecked their gear. Even the _houshi_ maintained his staff and the _kitsune_ had grown enough to bear a sword. The woman had then melted into the forest, unwilling to merely wait or to bother her friends with her nerves. InuYasha had come to terms with matters over the course of the years and merely exchanged glances and nodded when Sesshoumaru rose to follow her.

She finally stopped talking, allowing the sound of the insects to cover the silence. A tiny breath of wind disturbed the stillness, making her jump at its unexpectedness. She laughed, the sound high and nervous, then stopped suddenly. She turned to him, as he had been waiting for her to do, and the look in her eyes, which were large and luminous in the dim light, startled him.

"Sesshoumaru," she whispered, the sound almost lost to the wind. "Sesshoumaru, I'm scared."

"You are human," he replied simply. The statement had long since lost its derision; it was merely a statement of fact. She would always be different because of her humanity. Perhaps that was why he felt pulled to her.

"I don't want to die, Sesshoumaru. I don't want my friends to die." There was a heavy pause after this statement. "I don't want _you_ to die."

"Then do not do so." That he would not die was obvious; it needed no saying.

A tiny laugh escaped her. "It's a lot more clear-cut for you than it is for me."

"I, Sesshoumaru, will make sure you do not do so."

She stepped forward, approaching him slowly, deliberately, as one approaches an easily startled animal. "And after, Sesshoumaru? Will you melt back into the forest, become nothing more than a dream I've had these past few years?"

He considered the question carefully. It would be the simplest; she would no longer need him, for she-- "Will you remain, Kagome, or will you be called back to your home?" he asked her.

Her eyes dropped. "I don't know," she admitted. "I'm almost as scared of victory as I am of defeat. Where do I go when I've fulfilled my purpose? Where do I fit? What do I do? And..." Her face turned to his, searching his features--for what, he did not know. "What do I do if I lose you?" she asked, pain and fear clear in her eyes and voice.

However it had happened, he could no longer bear to see her so. He raised his hand to her cheek, using his thumb--gently, for she was so delicate and his claws sharp--to wipe away the tears that started there.

"Whatever happens, Kagome, I swear that you will never lose me."


	17. XVII: As Winter Becomes Spring

Stolen Seasons XVII  
_As Winter Becomes Spring_  
Lm. Samiko

-

Five hundred years was a long time to wait. Or it would have been if Sesshoumaru had been the type of man to merely wait. But he had known that there would be lifetimes before he could see Kagome again--beginning with Rin's.

It had been fascinating to watch her grow from child to woman, woman to crone, and sobering to realize how quickly a human's life passed. From her, he learned the value of a cheerful spirit and of cherishing each moment that was given him. He had buried his daughter with honour on the mountainside near his den. She would later be joined by her spirit-descendants, who, one by one, joined their lives with his through the connection of the bloodstone.

Ohana, the sober young woman whose joy came from designing and dying intricate _kimono_. She had been his friend and taught him the value of stillness and peace. Masako, the flirtatious and sensual _oiran_, who was more than a friend, but less than a lover. She taught him to let go of past wrongs, to choose the important battles. Sae, busy and practical, never resting, always cooking or sewing or washing or cleaning, who treated him like her child, for all that he was hundreds of years her senior. She taught him what it was like to be cared for, to be able to let someone else take responsibility, however limited in scope. Ayame, the pampered, delicate princess, who had blossomed once he gave her the world to explore. And his protection as her husband. She taught him the full meaning of passion and the loyalty of marriage. Nari, the child found after Ayame's death, who reopened his heart as his beloved daughter. Endlessly curious and fearless herself, she taught him fear and how to let a loved one be free to live her life. Many women with the same soul, each unique, each occupying her own space in his heart, each teaching him what it meant to love. Some remained with him for decades, others for but a month or a year. Each one left, to return again in another form. All of them now lay in the field; mothers, daughters, friends, lovers equally honored with the wildflowers Rin had loved so much.

But now he was to meet the one he still thought of as the first, the woman who had opened his mind and soul, prepared him for the joy and pain of near-eternal life. Kagome.

The memory of that last night remained, perfect as the star-strewn sky they had been under. She'd led him to that dilapidated well, her eyes full of love and uncertainty. _"Right here,"_ she'd said, _"on January 23, 2002, five PM. You'll understand when the time comes."_ He had understood more than that and watched for her--and after her--as the legend unfolded on this side of time. He took care not to interfere; the gods had made it clear that it was not his place. He watched his brother, young and hot-headed, bull his way through the streets of modern Tokyo. Tempting to bait him, but his brother, too, belonged on the other side of time, with their little band and the undead woman who would take his soul with her, though not to Hell, as they both expected. Strange, to see the half-breed wander the streets and know that his soul was still in the world. Somewhere. Just as well, he supposed. There was no place in this world for _hanyou_ or lesser _youkai_. Still, he wished he could find his brother's soul. As was often said, blood is thicker than water. And spirit stronger than either.

Her spirit had shown through that night. She had not cried. She had not run, or suggest that he do so. She had been afraid, but she had not given in to that fear. Higurashi Kagome, the little woman from a distant time, had gained his honour, his respect... his love. They had had the opportunity for one kiss only, a bittersweet sharing of emotions, longing, and almost desperate resignation. After which she had gazed at him with such sadness that he returned to his customary curt behavior. They both knew that they had just said good-bye.

And now, he sat upon the steps of the shrine, waiting, for soon she would be violently cast back into this time. It was days before the date she had told him, but he could remember the timing of every trip she made in this time and every encounter they had had in the past. No, not long now...

He heard the violent clatter in the well-house; it brought him to his feet, uncertain whether to approach or remain--for he had learned uncertainty, too, over the centuries. Sesshoumaru determined to move cautiously toward the well; he did not want to frighten her, for she could very well be in shock. More thumps and bumps followed as he drew close. The crunch of skin on dirt as she collapsed to her knees. The sounds of weeping and the scent of tears. She needed him; she needed to know she was not alone.

He did not rush to her side. He approached her carefully. "Kagome." She looked up, her face streaked with dirt, blood, and tears.

"_Sesshoumaru_..." she breathed.

"You are home," he said quietly, kneeling at her side. "You are home, and I will never leave you alone."

She did not stop crying as she threw herself at him, her arms gripping tightly, hand grasping as though to reassure herself that he was real. He merely held her, stroking her hair, murmuring nonsense to her. Sesshoumaru did not notice the tears that escaped down his own face, thinking of the days they had to come, time to know each other again, time to remember, to heal. They had time. Not much, perhaps, but still so much more than the stolen seasons they had shared so long ago. Now, after all these years, they had the time to truly love.

- _owari_ -

-

-

-- -- -- -- -- Author's Notes -- -- -- -- --

_oiran_ - an archaic term for prostitute/courtesan

-

Thank you all for reading this story. I hope you have enjoyed it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. For a tiny Kagome _omake_, please read 'Just One.' If you enjoy this fic, please look to my others, particularly 'Of Moonlight and Honour' for more Sesshoumaru. _Domo arigatou gozaimashita!_

Lm. Samiko, Jul. 29, 2006


End file.
